Ratchet's Personal Thought
While Ratchet and Clank are having a talk, Kiva decided to talk to Danny and Sawyer herself. Danny: Any thoughts about the duo so far? Kiva: Well, they are nice, that's for sure. Sawyer: I wouldn't count on that. Danny: Why, Sawyer? Sawyer: If we're going to send Tachyon a message, those two need to get serious. Kiva: What? Danny: Ah, come on Sawyer. These two are not bad, I think. Kiva: I think we need to gain their trust if we are going to Planet Earth. Danny: Oh, yeah.. The other reports.. Sawyer: So, what? It's like a test or something? Kiva: Something like that. Danny: Why's that, though? Kiva: Well, because those two went through a lot. The Protopet madness in the Bogon Galaxy, destruction of Dreadzone, not to mention saving the Great Clock. Danny: Those are...some good points. Kiva: Anyway, it's probably best to get along with them first. - Kiva walked towards both Ratchet and Clank, who is looking outside. Ratchet: Really pretty outside. It's nothing like this back home. Kiva: I'm glad you boys are enjoying the view. It only gets more amazing from here. Ratchet: How do you mean? Clank: Kiva means that there are many worlds to visit, including Middle-Earth. Ratchet: ...Tell me something. A lady like you didn't just came to us unprotected. Kiva: Are you asking that I had a weapon? Clank: In modern terms, yes. Kiva: I have a Keyblade. I only use it on bad guys, even Heartless. Ratchet: What was that? Kiva: Let me explain. You see, the Heartless are monsters. They can take people who had darkness in their hearts. Clank: Oh dear... Ratchet: ..I was mad when Qwark betrayed us the first time. After defeating him and see Chairman Drek's attack on Gorda City, I realized that the threat is a lot bigger than Clank or myself. Kiva: Well, that goes to show that you two have hearts of light. Ratchet: ...What's so special about this "Erebor"? Kiva: Erebor, or the Lonely Mountain, is located in the east from here. Thorin might know more about it than I do. Ratchet: Right... Thorin: Gandalf, Dwarves and Burglar Baggins. Ratchet, Clank, Kiva and friends. Ratchet: Burglar Baggins? Kiva: He means Bilbo. Ratchet: Got it. Thorin: We shall soon start our long journey. I'm sure that this is well known to us. Ratchet: Not all. Thorin: Really? Kiva: I guess so. Thorin: Very well. I shall inform your group and the burglar. We seek a treasure, which is rightfully ours. Far off to the east, beyond Mirkwood Forest.. There you will find..Erebor; the Lonely Mountain. Long ago, this was the home of my people. - Thorin explained that Dwarves used to mine gems within Erebor. Until one day, a dragon attacked them, destroyed a city and takes the treasure from himself; forcing the Dwarves out of their home. Ratchet: You mean that dragon stole your home? That's just...mean! Kiva: Not only their home, but also their treasure. Ratchet: Okay. If we are gonna do this, we need to know what dragon are we dealing with. Kiva: I think it was a firedrake. Ratchet: Really? I didn't think you are interested in creatures like that. Kiva: Well, I am not honestly interested, but my...boss told me about Smaug before I came to Pokitaru to find you. - At this point, Ratchet has gotten confused. Ratchet: Man, I had so many questions to ask you. Kiva: I'm all ears. Clank: For starters, which planet are you from? Kiva: That's easy. I'm from Planet Earth. Danny and Sawyer are from the same planet as I am too. Clank: Hmm... Ratchet: Surely you didn't came all this way to Pokitaru just to warn us about Tachyon. Who sent you? Kiva: My boss; Optimus. He's the one who send me. Ratchet: I see... Clank: Surely, we can do the Dwarves a favor and take their home back. Ratchet: I assume that was the mission Optimus sends you with? Kiva: Yes. But, I can't handle this mission on my own, even with Danny and Sawyer. So, I took his recommendation. Clank: Meaning us. Kiva: Yeah. Look, these Dwarves have nowhere else to go, because of Smaug. Ratchet: I'm starting to think that greed could be a trap. Kiva: When it comes to treasure, sure, but Erebor was their home regardless. That's why I need your help completing this mission. Ratchet: Tachyon is a much bigger threat than Smaug, Kiva. Kiva: Clearly, you didn't see any other powerful threats in my galaxy. Look, if you want to find out what Tachyon is up to, you have to fully cooperate with me. Clank: I must agree, Ratchet. Tachyon's training camps are the key to find out more about Tachyon's movements. Kiva: Plus, if we somehow complete this mission, we can be friends, if you like. Ratchet: We'll see. Right now, we're partners. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. Sounds good to me. Ratchet: How far is Erebor, anyway? Kiva: Very far. It would be easy to get there by spaceship, but there's not enough room for all nineteen members of the company. Ratchet: Good point. Guess we are going on foot. Sawyer: So, are you three on equal terms? Kiva: Pretty much. Sawyer: Good. I'll tell Danny and Gandalf we're ready. - Night falls into Hobbiton and Kiva, who is wearing her pajamas, washed her face when she heard talking outside. She went outside to see what was up. Clank: This Kiva is very truthful. Ratchet: Maybe, but fighting someone as Tachyon is too dangerous for her. Especially starting a war on a new galaxy. Many people out there are not prepared for this. Clank: Unlike the Galactic Rangers or the defense force. Ratchet: Exactly. Look, I know Optimus has sent her a heavy burden, but for her safety, we have to protect the entire company, including her. - Overheard about her protection, Kiva smiled and walked towards them. Kiva: Hi, guys. Clank: Oh dear... Ratchet: You...heard all of that just now? Kiva: Yeah. You said you two want to protect me and the company? Clank: Indeed. Kiva: From Smaug? Ratchet: ...Deception, most of all. Kiva: Well, I am aware of it. Ratchet: This journey is going to be long and brutal. Just needed you to know if you got what it takes to re-take Erebor. Kiva: Yeah, I am, but not alone. Anyway, it's getting late. Should you two be resting? Ratchet: There's no room in there. Clank: That's why we had a campsite a few blocks away. Kiva: Smart choice. Well, good night. - Kiva went back inside to rest. Next morning, the gang set out to Erebor. Category:Scenes